Joseph Everest VII
, born as Joseph-Timothy Everest, also known as J.T., and his previous assassin designation DA-1138709295, and code-name, Midnight Dove, is the first born son of the Chosen One, Joseph Everest VI and Melanie Everest, making him a Demigod Conduit, a Conduit capable of immense and "god-like" powers, along with his twin, Valerie Everest. He was once a member of the Elite Dikateo̱s, an organization of Assasins under the Peacekeeprs jurisdiction, assigned with eliminating Empirical public figures that threaten the existance of mankind. Appearance Personality History Plot After Status: Active Arc Beasts Awakening Arc Worlds At War Equipment Powers and Abilities Because J.T's parents are also conduits and his father is a Mimic conduit, he inherited their powers of Electricity, Ice and Fire manipulation, while containing some of his own powers such as: Stone, Organic and Toxicity manipulation.. *'Electricity Manipulation': *'Ice Manipulation': *'Fire Manipulation': *'Stone Manipulation': *'Toxicity Manipulation': *'Organic Manipulation': Demigod Abilities Immortality: Omnilingualism: Kombat Master: Placent Expert: Magik Master: Martial Arts Expert: Immense Mana Power: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Gladius Elementa '(Latin, ''The Elements): In its sealed state, Elementa takes the form of a Uchigatana with a light blue hilt. *'''Ignition: Elementa is released with the command "Disappear" :Ignition Special Ability: Once the command has been spoken, Elementa bestows Joseph with the ability of Organic Manipulation and turns one or both of his arms into a weapon, infused with other Elements. The weapons Joseph can use are: :* Electric Whip: Once the command has been spoken and Joseph has focused Electricity through his sword, his right arm becomes a thin, flexible, elongated appendege with a blade at the end. It can be used to attack at extreme range, or devastate entire crowds of enemies. :* Ice Shield: Once the command has been spoken and Joseph has focused Ice into his hands, his arms are molded into nigh-impenetrable black shields, capable of deflecting nearly every kind of attack, except fire-base attacks. :* Fire Blade: Once the command has been spoken and Joseph has focused Fire through his sword, his right arm turns into a elongated double ended blade which is based at the elbow. It is extremely effective with close contact, used as a giant razor sharp cutting weapon. :* Stone Fists: Once the command has been spoken and Joseph has focused Stone into his hands, they become enlarged, hammer-like weapons capable of completely destorying military vehicles or wiping out enemy infantry. :* Poision Claws: Once the command has been spoken and Joseph has focused Poison through his blade, his hands turn into four-fingered, talon-like appendages capable of shredding through flesh and bone, cutting anyone in half with a single sweep. *'Matrix': Furor Elementorum (Latin, Frenzy of the Elements): By raising his Gladius into the air and focusing all of his elements into his sword, Joseph releases his Matrix with the command, "All Elements, Bend to my will!", causing an implosion which releases a surge of mana to engulf him. Furor Elementorum encases Joseph in a fullbody set of stone armor, which heavily resembles italian medieval armor, his hands turn into pata sword gauntlets and his voice becomes distorted. Underneath this armor, Joseph's physical form has become ethereal and spirit-like, which means in his matrix, it is nearly, if not entirely, impossible to kill Joseph. :Matrix Special Ability: Joseph's matrix is considered highly unusual and nearly unholy, as his matrix causes his personality to disappear in order for him to literally fuse with the "Spirits of the Elements" and he becomes six people fused into one, referring to himself as "we" and "us" and "our." Joseph states that it is because of this power that people fear Demigod Conduits, as all Demigods possess some sort of frightening power like this. In his matrix, Joseph becomes entirely indestructible and invincible, capable of killing an enemy with one swing of his sword. Joseph states that despite his great and unbeatable power, he must refrain from using it for two reasons (1) when he uses this power, he becomes malicious, deceitful, prideful, arrogant, and sadistic and (2) if he stays in this form for too long, some of the traits will seep into his true personality and will cause severe injury, displayed when Joseph's right arm had a large scar from his wrist to his elbow simply from just using it longer than 90 seconds. Affiliations Racial Status Conduit: *'Prime': *'Demigod': A rare breed classification of Conduits, thought to have been extinct, born from the union of either two Primes or a Prime and an Omega. They are capable of wielding "god-like" powers such as Planet or Life Manipulation/Creation. His mother is an Ice Omega and his father was the Alpha Prime. Even though Melanie's powers were supressed, her children with Joseph- a Prime- would be Demigods, as Conduits are born with their powers initially suppressed then later naturally activated at age 20. Trivia *Joseph's personal theme music, as selected by the author, is "Midnight Dove" by Shawn James. **His and Valerie's personal theme is "Hello" by Fame on Fire, originally sung by Adele. *Joseph's original name, Joseph-Timothy, came from his fathers dear friend, [[Eugene Sanchez|Eugene Timothy Sanchez]], whom he made a promise to that if Eugene had passed, he would give his middle name to his first born son. However, because they were so close, Joseph made it his second first name instead. References Titles Navigation Category:Evraïká Category:Conduit Category:Demigod Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Deian Category:Deian Guardian Category:Dikateo̱s Category:Deian Knight Category:Prime Category:Rodian Category:Botínia Clan Member Category:Hybrid